Sins Of Our Past
by TNdani
Summary: After being tortured, Regina loses all memory of who she is. More importantly, she has no memory of the evil things she has done to the people in this small town of Storybrooke. What happens when you forgot, but people just can't forgive. Things become even more complicated when Regina falls for the one person she would've never allowed herself to.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I was thinking about these insane promos that are out and what they meant. I have always been interested in stories where someone loses their memory and the challanges that they have. So I thought about what it would be like if Regina was the only one that didn't remember all the evil things she had done to the towns people. If her feeling for Emma would change. That, with the promos, inspired this Fic. I really hope that you enjoy it. Let me warn you. This first chapter is pretty brutal. I PROMISE that this story will not be after this chapter. It had to be done for the story. Reviews are not a must but they do help me know if you are liking the story or not. **

**Chapter 1**

Regina tapped the pen quickly against her desk as she mindlessly looked at the paperwork she was supposed to be finishing. She was doing no good here. She sat the pen down and gathered her things. 'It can wait' she thought. Tonight, tonight she just needed to go home. To rid her mind of all the noise that was starting to take over. The doubt that Regina hadn't felt in so many years was starting to creep up inside her again. Like a virus that was spreading all over her body.

As she drove home that night, her thoughts won out again. She remembered the moment that she knew it was all changing. The moment that she opened the door to run into her son's arms outside their home. The moment that he voiced the words 'I found my _real_ mom'. The moment that she straightened up to look the blonde woman in the eyes. It was a moment that everything Regina held dear was lost.

Her son, the boy she wanted and tried her best to love, was starting the process of alienating himself from her. It was her, it was Emma that took everything, that Snow White hadn't already destroyed, away from her. She did this. She broke the curse and turned Regina's quiet, fearful town against her. She took her lover and now she was taking her son. Regina had no one. Her mother was also gone leaving the final piece of Regina Mills' to crumble. She was truly the one thing she always saw herself as- alone.

She had been alone in her past, but there had never in her life been such a feeling of loneliness. It was Emma. It was all her fault that this was happening to her. She had made promises to Henry about her magic, but what the hell did that matter? Where was Henry? He was one of them now. He, just like everyone else in her life, had abandoned her.

It was these thoughts that made Regina vulnerable. Not just in the town, but tonight. As she thought of how many ways that her life had gone wrong at the hands of Emma Swan and her Mother, Regina failed to hear the quiet footsteps behind her. This too was Emma's fault. The last thing that Regina remembered was a sudden, unbelievable pain in her head. Then darkness.

She woke up to find herself laying on a table. Her arms and legs strapped down and something oddly cold on her both sides of her temple. She was in a dim lit room alone, although she heard footsteps coming her way. She heard them talking just outside the door. She could make out that one of the men was saying something about not bargaining for this. Kidnapping the mayor was not in the plans. He hadn't agreed to kidnapping Henry's mother.

It was then the Regina recognized that voice. It was Neal, but who was he talking to. As the voice got louder Regina knew who the other person was. As she chuckled to herself and swore to kill the man, the door slung open.

Through gritted teeth, she spoke. "I swear to you, Hook. If you don't release me this instant, I will take you to parts of hell you never dreamed existed."

Hook chuckled. "This coming from a woman who is tied securely to a table. Pardon me for not shaking as I approach you."

"What do you want?"

He leaned in and ran his hook along the buttons of her blouse. He then whispered something that even made the evil queen shutter. "I want everything you are. I want the magic, dear Queen."

As Neal, and a woman Regina had never seen before entered the room, she looked over that them. "MOM!?" Henry screamed as Neal held him back.

"You didn't say anything about this. This wasn't part of the deal."

As Henry continued to scream for his mother and squirm, Regina looked Neal. "Get him out of here! I swear I will kill you if you hurt him."

"No Mom. I'm not leaving you. What are you doing to her?" He yelled at Neal. "Please. Let her go. PLEASE!" The young boy cried.

The woman then grabbed Henry. "If you don't want him hurt then you will do as we say."

"You aren't hurting him!" Neal said.

"I told you we shoulda cut him out of our deal." Hook said angry.

"What do you want. Don't hurt him and I'll give you whatever it is."

"Oh Dear naive, Queen." Hook chuckled. "We will take what we want from you. We need him to insure that they rest of his family cooperates."

"They will come for me!" Henry yelled. "They will find us."

"Oh we're counting on that." Hook turned to look Henry right in the eyes. "They better come. Your mommy and your grandfather too."

"What do you want?" Regina asked again.

"Simple." Hook turned again to her. "I want a crocodile head. It's really just that simple. In order to get it, I need the only thing you have in your wretched life - magic." Hook smiled.

**xxxxxx**

Emma was throwing darts to pass the time until she was off work. She heard someone behind her and turned to see David. "Hey. Up for a quick game?"

"No. Hey, have you seen Henry?" David questioned.

"No. He was supposed to met Mary Margaret after school."

"That's the thing. He never showed up. She was hoping that maybe he was with you."

"Nope. Maybe Regina has seen him." Emma dials the number that goes straight to voicemail. "Crap. Voicemail." She says as she picks up her jacket. "She's had a rough couple weeks since Cora died. Maybe she just need some alone time. I'll run by her place and see if Henry is there."

"I'm coming too."

"I don't need a babysitter." Emma turned to look at her dad.

"Let me think. The last couple times you saw Regina, she threw you across the yard and tried to choke you. I'm good with being called a babysitter."

Emma huffed knowing it was a fight that she would lose. "Ok. Come on." She said as she walked from the room.

They pulled into Regina's driveway to find her car. Emma parked at the curb and made her way up the walkway. She knocked on the door twice calling out Regina's name the second knock. She looked up at the house that was quiet. "Damn it." She pulled out her phone to call Regina again. It was then that she heard the phone. She listened and followed the ring. She found the phone in the bushes to the side of the walkway leading to Regina's car. Her heart stopped as she saw a blood on the sidewalk. "DAVID!"

**xxxxxxx**

It had been about 10 minutes since they had taken Henry from the room where Regina was being held. She listened to the woman talk about how she had retrieved magic from others before. None of which sounded pleasant to Regina. She wondered about Emma. Did they already have her and Mr. Gold? She could hear Henry screaming her name as Neal pulled him from the room and down the hall. She listened closely to the sounds of his screams until they were quiet from the distance that now separated them, and then they were gone. She took comfort in knowing, or hoping, that Neal wouldn't hurt Henry. She wasn't completely sure since he had just met the boy, but she had to tell herself this. Maybe her mother was right all along. Maybe love was weakness.

Regina heard something that made everything in her stand on edge. It was a high pitch sound coming from a machine that she was hooked into. Wait! Were they really gonna... that can't... That was the last thought Regina had before the pain. She clinched her teeth as not to scream. She didn't want to give them the pleasure or run the risk of Henry hearing. Suddenly the shock was over. Her body still crippled in pain. She tried not to cry, but the lump in her throat wouldn't allow her to breathe without the whimpers coming from her. Her body was betraying her and she was angry.

"It didn't work." The woman said. "Try again."

Three times they tried. Three times that sent Regina to places of torture that not even she knew existed. Her body was drained. Soaked with sweat and her head was hurting to the point Regina thought she would die. Her chest would raise completely off the table with every jolt, but because her arms were tied, she felt the strain of her chest rising would dislocate her shoulders. This was it. This was how she was going to see the end. As she whimpered one last time, she wondered about Henry. Was he alright? Was Emma here and was she with him? Was she the only one being tortured? She hoped Henry was safe.

As she heard them discuss upping the voltage, she knew that Hook walked toward the machine. She focused on the good. In her mind she went to a better time. A time when Henry was 3. He and Regina had been at the park all day and he was just about to fall asleep. He put his little arms around her head and said "I love you, Mommy." just before falling asleep. It was one of only maybe 3 times in Regina's life that she truly felt loved. "I love you Mommy." Regina remembered again a pain that she couldn't withstand coursed through every inch of her body. She could no longer hold it in. She had no control. Again, her body betrayed her and let out a sound that even freighted the woman in the room.

"Turn it off!" The woman yelled. "You're gonna kill her."

Regina still screaming, heard it again. "I love you mommy." Then there was darkness and no more pain.

**xxxxxxx**

Emma, David and Mary Margaret paced the Sheriff's station hoping to hear something from Regina or Henry. They had looked the streets for more than an hour.

Finally the phone rang and Emma jumped and ran to answer it. "Sheriff Swan."

"They have her."

"Who is this?" David rose at the sound in Emma's voice.

"It doesn't matter who this is. These are your instructions if you ever want to see your son alive again. You and Mr. Gold are to come to the peer. Once you get there someone will be waiting."

"Who...Hello?" Emma said to the dead line.

"She coming?" Neal asked.

"Of course she is. She is the savior remember." Owen smiled.

**xxxxxxx**

"I have to do no such thing, Ms. Swan."

Emma and David looked at Gold. "They will kill him." Emma took a deep breath. "They will kill her."

"Pity." Gold smiled as he muddled around his shop.

"He is your grandson!" David yelled.

"He is YOUR grandson. That boy will not be my undoing. They want something. Don't you find it peculiar that they have Regina and they want Emma and I?" David stared at him blankly. "They want our power. If they get us all 3 in one spot, who knows what they will do. The answer is no, but good luck to you both."

Emma huffed and walked from the store. "Where are you going?" David said running behind her to catch up.

"I have to find them."

"Without Gold?" He reached out to grabbing her arm, stopping her and turning her toward him.

"He isn't coming. I can't just let them hurt Henry or Regina. I have to try."

"I am coming..."

"No. They wanted us alone. I can't take that risk."

"That wasn't a question, Emma. You aren't doing this alone."

Emma knew that it was pointless to argue. She nodded and got into the car and headed to the peer.

Once there, they were met by a man. He looked to be in his mid 30's with thinning light hair. "Where's Mr. Gold?"

"Look, I'm here."

"Nope. The deal was both."

"I'm all that you got. He isn't coming. If you want him you can go take him, but he isn't coming voluntarily."

"Well that's too bad then. No deal." Owen started to walk away when he heard the gun ready to fire.

"You aren't just walking away from me. You have my son and you have her. Where are they?"

"Somewhere you'll never find them."

It was then the David ran after him and tackled him. They had to be close Emma thought. It had to be somewhere close enough that one person could take them both, but where? There was nothing around the docks. Emma looked franticly around her. That's when it happened. That's when she heard it. A creak. The sound of wood moving on the docks. There was nothing there. How was she hearing a creak with every role of the water. This was it. This was Hook's boat where he had kept Archie. Emma walked closer to the edge and the sound got stronger. This had to be it. Emma took a deep breath and went for it. She took a large running leap and as she landed she felt the deck break her fall.

"Emma?" David looked around not having seen where is daughter had gone. "EMMA!?"

**xxxxxxx**

Emma stood and dusted herself off before quietly walking toward the lower level of the boat. Boat hell. This was a pirate ship. Like she had only ever seen in movies. That's when she heard it. A scream unlike anything that she had ever heard before. It was a scream that sent a shiver down her spine.

She ran straight toward the screaming until it stopped. She quietly peeked into a room where she saw Henry and Neal. Henry had his head between his knees and his fingers crammed into his ears as he rocked wishing for the torture of his Mother to stop.

Emma quietly walked into the room. "Hey." She whispered.

Neal looked at her. "You're here."

She wasn't sure if it was relief or fear that was tattooed all over Neal's face. Henry seeing her out of the corner of his eye jumped up and ran to her. "You gotta help her."

"Where is she? Are you two alright?"

In a look, Henry conveyed something that Emma hadn't even thought of. She looked at Neal and slowly pulled Henry behind her. "You did this?"

"No."

"You are in on this?"

"You don't understand."

"He helped them. He took me and they took Mom. You gotta help her, Emma." Henry pled.

"I'm going to ask this once more. Where is Regina?"

"I can't tell you that, Emma." Neal looked truly regretful.

Emma stepped forward and punched Neal. As he fell to the ground she jumped on top of him, continuing to hit him. He got up from the floor and pushed Emma back against the wall. They struggled for a while before Neal just fell. Emma looked at Henry with large piece of wood. "What did you do?"

"Hit him." Henry shrugged.

"Yeah I see that, kid." Emma smiled. "Good swing."

"Thanks." Henry dropped the board and Emma grabbed him by the hand.

"I think I remember how to get back there."

"Lead the way." Emma followed.

Emma stopped as she heard voices. "Did you get it?"

"Some, but not enough to kill the crocodile."

She saw that it was Hook and Neal's fiancé. "She is unconscious. What now?"

Emma looked at Henry. "Come on." She quickly lead him to the top of the ship and stood where she had entered. "I need for you to take a big jump right there."

"But.."

"Listen to me, Henry. I know that it's scary, but I need operation Cobra. I need for you to be a big boy and help me." She leaned down to get eye level with her son. "Can you do that?" He nodded. "Ok. I need for you to jump right here. When you land you will be back on the dock. Remember exactly where you are. Then run. Don't stop until you find David or Mary Margaret. Send David back and have him jump back just like you did. Ok?" He only nodded again. "Good." She kissed his head.

He finally spoke. "Is she...is my mom..."

"I don't know, kid." She rubbed his shoulder. "Go get me David."

With that, the young boy did as he was told. He ran. He didn't stop until he ran into a terrified David.

**xxxxxxx**

Emma went back to the room where Regina lay lifeless. She watched as Hook and Tamara paced the floor. "Did you kill her? If you killed her this was all for nothing, you idiot." Tamara said.

"Hey! I did what I was told to do. If the Queen dies, that is on you."

Emma knew that she had to get to Regina. She kicked on the side of the wall to make a loud noise.

"What's that?" Hook asked.

"Neal?" Tamara called out. "Is that you?"

When there wasn't a answer, Hook looked at her. "I'll be right back. Don't leave her."

As he walked out of the room, Emma readied herself. She threw one punch and when Hook was caught off guard she reached down, picked him up and body slammed him to the floor. With a thud that knocked Hook out, Emma walked into the room.

As she did so her elbow found Tamara's nose causing the woman to fall backward. Emma ran over to Regina. Checking to see if she had a pulse and she saw Tamara run from the room. "Regina?" Emma asked as she found a weak pulse. "Can you hear me? Hang in there ok. We are gonna get you out of here. Henry is so worried about you. Don't do this to him." Emma continued to talk as she untied the woman. "He has gone to find help. He is ok. I got him off the ship. You hang on ok?"

Within minutes David was on the ship with Leroy, Archie and Dr. Whale. They helped Emma get Regina off the boat and took Neal, Tamara and Hook to a holding cell at the jail. The nightmare was over. Or so they thought.

That horrible day was 3 months ago. Regina still lay in a coma without any sign of recovering. Emma and Henry would go see her every day. They were all she had. Her and Emma had never seen eye to eye, but she was right about Henry. She did sooth every fever and endure every tantrum. She was his mother and she needed him. She needed someone to be there. Someone in her corner when the rest of the town was content to see her wither away in that bed. She needed someone. Emma knew better than anyone how that felt.

Emma remembered the call that would change everything. It was the hospital. Since she was the Sherriff, and acting Mayor, she was called when Regina woke up from the coma. She wasn't given any specifics, just that she was awake.

Emma walked into the room to see Regina sitting up in the bed. "Hi." Emma smiled. "It's good to see you awake. Henry will be so glad that you alright."

"Henry?" Regina questioned.

Just then the doctor walked into the room. "Sherriff Swan. We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews, favorites and follows. Now where were we?**

**Chapter 2**

"She what?" Emma said as she leaned further into her chair.

"Her memory has been damaged. We think the voltage that she suffered during the torture did this."

"So what does she remember?"

The Doctor leaned across the desk as to get Emma's full attention. "She remembers nothing Ms. Swan." He leaned back in his chair as he watched what he had just said sink in.

"How long?"

"There is no way to tell."

**xxxxxxx**

Emma sat at Granny's while David and Mary Margaret sat across from her with much the same the look she had worn earlier.

"Nothing?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"Nothing." Emma said taking a drink of her liquor.

Mary Margaret watched as her daughter took another drink. "Emma, it's 11 in the morning. Is that really necessary?"

"My son's mother woke up out of a coma after 3 months today and remembers no one, not even him. Everyone in this town hates her and she needs a support system at home, which leaves previously mentioned son. And to top it off I am now the savior, guardian, Sherriff AND Mayor. Be glad that Leroy and I aren't sharing a cell in a drunken rage."

"What are you doing to do?" David finally spoke.

"I wish I knew. For starters I have to pick Henry up from school and tell him what happened. After that we're going to have to make some arrangements for Regina. She will be fine at home, but she is gonna need someone looking out for her occasionally. Henry is 11. He isn't up for all this." Emma took another drink.

"I'll go to the station and handle everything from there and I'll let you know if I need anything. You just focus on the Mayor duties and Henry. The Savior thing can wait. Plus with Regina idle we shouldn't have any problems."

"You shoulda seen her." Emma stared off as she took another drink. "She looked so lost." Emma then turned her attention to her glass and traced the rim. "It was like a child sitting there, not the evil queen Regina."

"Maybe you should go home and rest before you go to get Henry."

"Nah. I gotta run by the hospital and sign some paperwork. As Mayor slash Sherriff slash Henry is her next of kin, we are her guardian of sorts. The doctor is going to go over some things with us before they release her next week. Just some dos and don'ts."

"I have to get back to school. Lunch is almost over. Try and relax. Everything will be fine, Emma." Mary Margaret leaned over and kissed the top of Emma's head."

"I'll try."

**xxxxxxxx**

Emma knocked at the door and waited for an answer. When she heard a 'come in' from the other side, she did so.

There she sat. Regina Mills. The queen of evil. Looking so small in that bed, dressed in a hospital gown and flipping through the television channels to find anything to occupy her time. She smiled at Emma genuinely when she entered the room. "Emma? Right?"

Emma returned the smile. "Yeah. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you? You seemed to really take off this morning. I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable for you."

"No. No, you're fine. It's just. So shocking I guess. Sorry. I don't guess I handled myself very well."

"It's ok. I am sure that you have your reason."

Emma walked further into the room and took a seat next to the bed, as Regina's eyes followed her every move. "Did they tell you anything about your life."

"No. No one has really talked about it. Matter of fact, very few people have even been in this room. It's like they are avoiding me like the plague."

Emma walked over and sat by the woman's bed. "My name is Emma Swan. I am the Sherriff in town as you know. You are the Mayor."

"What?" Regina laughed out loud.

"Yes Madam Mayor." Emma smiled. "You and I share a son." Regina raised a eyebrow at the comment. "I- I mean that you adopted my son when he was a newborn. I was young and found myself in trouble and unable to keep him."

"I have a son." Regina almost seemed more concerned than happy. "How old is he? How is he taking all this?"

"First off, Henry is 11. He is in school today and doesn't know that you're awake. I thought it would be best if we waited until he was home to tell him what happened."

"Good idea."

"I'll get him from school today and explain all this and then bring him by. He would love to see you, and I think that maybe it would do you some good to have some company."

"So how is it that you and were friends?"

"We were acquaintances, Regina." That caused Regina to frown somewhat. "You were very guarded and didn't have time to be social a lot. You know being the Mayor and a single mother and all."

She sadly looked down. "Well that would explain the no visitors thing. Apparently I wasn't a very likable person."

"Don't say that. You just had your...ways."

"My ways?" Regina chuckled. "Says the one person who is here because she has to be." Sadness suddenly crept into Regina's voice.

"I am here because it is almost 2 in the afternoon and I think that you need to see your son. I know that he would love to see you. That's why I'm here. There are no armed guards outside that has made me come by."

"It must be hard for you. I mean being around Henry and I alot."

"Sometimes. I know that at that point in my life I did what was best for him. That was you apparently. He grew up loved and was taught boundaries. I think you did really well with him."

"Thank you, I guess."

There was suddenly another knock at the door and both women turned to see Dr. Whale. "Afternoon, ladies. I just came by to check on you, Regina. I would also like to give you and Ms. Swan some ground rules." Both women nodded and the Doctor continued. "Emma, she needs to stay as stress free as possible. She won't have any physical limitations, but it would be better for her to remain as calm as possible."

There were only 2 people in that room who realized what a daunting task that was going to be. "Ok." Emma agreed.

"As for your memory. This isn't something that we can force, nor want to. It is always healthiest to let your body run its own course, in its own time. Don't try to remember every immediately. Take it slow and let your brain shake off the cobwebs."

Regina tried to smile. "Yes, Doctor."

It was weird for Dr. Whale and Emma to see Regina so humbled. Dr. Whale, having known the Queen much longer, had a better picture of just how huge this was.

"I will send you home with medication and a few prescriptions that can be filled later. Take the medication for pain every 4 hours over the first few days at home. After that, as needed. If the headache starts, take it immediately. There are fast acting, so any sign of pain and you take one. The headaches that will be associated with the brains recovery and isn't something that you can endure, so take the meds." He ordered.

"I understand." Regina answered.

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"My son." Regina found it weird to even think about the fact she had to handle this with a kid. "What does this mean for him? I mean, will I be able to take care of him?"

"Like I said, there are no physical issues with you. It will take some getting used to. You don't remember what he likes for breakfast or his favorite color of shirts to dress in. The two of you will have to work on that part. Henry is a smart boy." Regina smiled. "A good boy. He will help you through this the best he can. Give him a little responsibility with all this. He can handle it."

"I agree." Emma smiled at Regina to reassure her.

"Ok then. Ms. Swan if I can get you to come outside with me, we will sign the needed paperwork saying that the Mayor was given instructions and you were a witness."

"I'll be there in just a second." Emma said and Dr. Whale walked from the room. She then turned back to Regina. "Ok, I am going to sign this stuff and then go get Henry. We'll stop by Granny's and get something to eat and bring it back here."

"Oh that's nice that you have a Grandmother that cooks for him." Emma smiled fighting back a laugh. "What?"

"It's Granny's Diner. Not my actual grandmother."

"Ooohhh." Regina looked embarrassed.

"It's ok. You'll learn. I thought that it would be easier for dinner tonight. You and Henry go there occasionally. I'll just have Ruby fix whatever you normally have."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Emma stood. "Alright, I will be back in half an hour, 45 minutes tops."

"Ok." Regina smiled that smile again. That smile Emma had seen a million times. That half-hearted smile that hid a world of emotion.

Emma took Regina's hand that was laying to her side, and gave it a small squeeze. "It's all gonna be fine. I promise."

"How are we not friends, Ms. Swan. How are you this nice to me, and we aren't friends?"

Emma tried to smile. "We'll just chalk it up to two very strong willed people." Emma released the hand she didn't realize she was still holding. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Regina watched Emma walk out the door and wondered what the woman wasn't telling her.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Henry ran over to where his mom stood. "Hey, I thought David was picking me up today."

"David is busy, so I thought I would come by."

Emma motioned for Henry to follow her. "I have some really good news."

"What?" Henry said excited only hoping it was what he had waited for.

"Your mom woke up today."

Henry jumped into Emma's arms and giggled. "She did?"

"She did."

"Is she ok." The boy looked up at Emma as he still had her around the waist.

"We need to talk about that." The smile fell from Henry's young face as he released Emma and stopped walking. Emma stopped with him and took a deep breath. "We knew that when she woke up there may be some complications."

"What's wrong with her?"

"They think the shock treatment that she had caused some issues with her brain. It's going to take longer to heal."

"What does that mean?"

"Your Mom doesn't remember anything."

"About the torture?"

"No, Henry. She doesn't remember anything. Her name, this town, me..." Emma stopped.

"Even me?" Henry looked as if he would cry.

"I'm sorry, kid." Emma took another deep breath. "Not even you." Henry dropped his head. "Hey. Listen to me." Emma raised his chin until he was looking her in the eyes. "She knows about you and that's all that she knows. So that means no talk of other lands or evil queen or your book. Ok?" Henry nodded his head. "Somewhere in there is your Mom. The only questions that she has asked was regarding your well being in all this. You're the only thing that she's concerned with right now."

"Really?" Henry tried to smile through the tears.

"Honest." Emma wiped some of his tears. "You and I are gonna run by Granny's and grab some food and head over to see your Mom, ok?"

Henry nodded and place one arm around Emma's waist as they walked toward the Diner.

**xxxxxxx**

Emma had been right. In just under 45 minutes, she and Henry walked into Regina's room. Regina smiled as they entered. Henry wasn't sure what to say and just looked at the woman.

Regina thought she would break the ice. "You must be Henry." He smiled and nodded. "Did Ms. Swan tell you what was going on?" He nodded again. "Do you have any questions?" Henry stared at her as if holding back. "Go ahead." Regina said.

"Can I - I mean would it hurt you if-" Both women watched the boy struggle. He stopped, took a deep breath and released it. "Can I hug you?"

Regina almost chuckled and fully extended her arms. "I'd like that."

Henry ran across the room and crashed into Regina's chest. "Careful Henry!" Emma said.

Regina raised her hand and mouthed 'He's fine'.

"I'm glad you're ok." The boy said still clinging to his mother. "I tried to make them stop. I begged them to stop."

A look of complete horror came over Regina. "You- you were there?"

Henry only nodded into her chest.

She hugged him even tighter. "I am so sorry that you had to go through that."

Just like Emma had told him, Regina's biggest concern was once again her son. "It's ok. I'm just glad that you are awake now."

"Ok you two." Emma said. "Doctor Whale says that Regina doesn't need a lot of stress right now. No talk of that day for a while, alright."

Both nodded and released the hold that they shared. Emma pulled the table over the bed until it was over Regina's lap. She placed the bags from Granny's onto the table and started to dig through them. "Ok, we have a bacon cheeseburger with fries. Accompanied by a strawberry shake?"

"Oh that's mine!" Henry quickly grabbed the stuff from Emma's hand.

She dug further into the bag. "For you Madam Mayor, we have a grilled chicken salad. With French dressing on the side, and no cucumbers." Emma placed it in front of Regina. She handed her the styrofoam cup with a straw also. "And ice water with 2 lemons."

Regina smiled while looking at Henry. "Wow, do we visit this place often?"

With a mouth full of cheeseburger he answered. "You work a lot and during the week, so we go there some. It's the only restaurant in town."

Regina watched the boy take another bit of the burger. "Slow down Henry. I'm pretty sure my memory isn't coming back during this meal and I suddenly realize that I never let you eat that stuff."

Henry smiled at his Mother and slowed his eating. "Ok."

"I think you've earned that meal." Regina smiled.

The meal was spent with Henry telling Regina about his day at school. She clung to every word. She was most excited that, during her absence, Henry had worked hard at school and had made straight As on his last report card. She thanked him for being so grown up to take care of schooling while all this was going on. She made a mental note that she would have to reward him for his good behavior.

They had been there almost an hour when Dr. Whale had called Emma outside.

"You're gonna what!?" Emma said with her hands on her sides.

"Ms. Swan, there is no reason to keep her here. We will monitor her today and tomorrow, but after that I think she would do better at home."

"Are you sure?"

"It's like I told you this morning. She has no physical restrictions. Her heart has a completely normal rhythm and there is no sign of trauma to her body. The only thing that is effected is her brain. We aren't even sure that the shock did that. Sometimes when people go through something like this, their mind can't take it and it shuts down to protect itself. There is nothing physically wrong with the Mayor."

"Will she be ok, alone?"

"That's the thing. I just don't think that is a good idea."

"Why?"

The Doctor looked around and leaned in to whisper to Emma. "Do you realize how many people are talking about this? This woman has done unthinkable things to the people in this town. The revenge that some would love to have on her? She is vulnerable right now. She is at an even greater disadvantage because she doesn't even know to look for it. She doesn't know this entire town loathes her. Who knows if the four that are in custody are the only ones that are out there. She could be in serious danger out there with no memory. Not to mention that puts Henry in the middle again."

"So how many people on this hospital staff are part of that list? Are you?" Emma questioned the Doctor.

"Who is on the list doesn't matter, Sherriff. The fact that there is a list does."

"If anyone hurts her they will go through me first."

"Exactly. Then it's settled."

"Damn it. What am I gonna do?"

"Well you are the interim Mayor. That is the Mayor's Mansion."

"You want me to live with Regina!" Emma tried to whisper as she spat the words out.

"She needs protection, Ms. Swan. You ARE the Sherriff, and the mayor. The job is yours."

Emma knew that he was right. The 'job' was technically her responsibility. "How am I gonna get her to agree to this?"

"The same way I just did. It's your job Ms. Swan."

**xxxxxxx**

The day had come for Regina to arrive home. She had agreed to the living arrangement with little hesitation. Regina understood that the Mayor and her temporary replacement needed to be in the same spot for the time being.

She had gotten settled in well and had taken some medication for pain. She was now upstairs in her own bed sleeping the effects of the narcotics off. This gave Emma some time to go over some of the town business. She went into Regina's home office and slowly walked behind her desk.

The first thing that she noticed was the picture on her desk. Henry looked to be about 5 and Regina was behind him. She had her arms wrapped around him and her cheek against his. Emma couldn't help but smile at the photo. As evil as Regina had been in this life, or the past, she was the best mother she knew how to be.

Cora had left her in shambles. During her childhood it was her father who tried to look out for her, but he was no match for Cora. Emma remembered Cora telling her that love was weakness. She was sure that she had told Regina the same thing all throughout her life. When Daniel died it was because Regina had loved him. She saw love as a struggle. A struggle between power and vulnerability. With Henry she tried to love him the best she could, the best she knew how. When her memory returns Emma worries that she will see this as another strike against love. They had taken Henry because they thought the people who loved him would have a weakness, and they had. She worried how Regina would perceive that.

She sat down at the desk looking over the files. She was thankful the town budget was already completed and the town meeting had just pasted. Emma would spend the next few hours trying to familiarize herself with the ins and outs of the town business.

She was sitting at the desk when she heard someone enter. Regina looked at her curiously. Emma immediately felt out of place. "Sorry. I was just trying to get a feel for how you have the town running."

"It's fine, Ms. Swan." Regina sat in the chair across from the desk. She smiled. "It suits you."

Emma almost blushed. "Well thank you. I thought you were sleeping."

"I tried but can't thinking about all of this."

"You know that you aren't supposed to be doing that. Doctor's orders."

"And _you_ know that you could do this from your home?" Emma stared blankly at Regina. She leaned forward placing her elbows on her knees. "Tell me Ms. Swan. Just how much danger am I in?"

Emma couldn't even look into Regina's eyes as she said, "A lot."


	3. Chapter 3

**There isn't enough sorrys in the world for the delay of this chapter. I have been in such a writers funk the past couple months that I haven't written anything and that is unusual. My wife and I also took a vacation so I promised no writing (Like there was a fear of that. LOL). I hope that you enjoy the chapter and thanks for sticking with it. Reviews are not necessary but are greatly appreciated. Like to hear what you all think. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

Emma had finally talked Regina into laying down after her long day. She had been home 3 weeks now, and there no signs of anyone around the house. Emma started feeling this whole arrangement was pointless, but in her heart knew that she wouldn't forgive herself if something happened to Regina.

Today they had gone to the park and were only there a short time when Regina's headache started. She had taken the medication immediately like she was told, however it didn't seem to help. After watching Henry play for a hour, Emma noticed the squint in Regina's brow.

"Still hurting?"

"Mhm." Regina said, never taking her eyes off Henry.

"Maybe we should leave."

"No." Regina said in obvious pain. She finally looked at Emma through sunglass hidden eyes. "He's having fun. There's no need to ruin that. He's had a rough couple weeks. He needs to feel like a kid again instead of watching and worrying over his mother."

"You have also had a rough couple week and if you are in pain-." Emma responded in defense of Regina. "then, I'll tell him we're ready."

Regina didn't respond causing Emma to stand making her way toward her son, but stopped when Regina grabbed her arm. "It's like I can hear a voice." Emma looked down at the woman who was still sitting. "The voice of a child."

"What?" Emma sat back down, Regina's hand never leaving her arm.

"When the headache started. I could hear this sweet little voice saying 'I love you, Mommy'. Henry and I must've come here before." Regina, having no idea that during her torture, that memory was what kept her going.

"I'm sure that you did."

"I just keep hoping that I will get something more than that. If I sit here long enough that something will come back- anything."

"You can't put yourself through that, Regina. Remember that Dr. Whale said that we shouldn't rush things. Don't try and do that. I'm sure you trying to remember is making the headache worse." Emma smiled at her gently. "Let's take you home." Regina nodded as Emma stood to get Henry. "I will be right back."

**xxxxxx**

Emma was once again staring at the dreadful reports. "What in the..."

Regina entered the room to interrupt her thoughts. "Dinner is ready."

"You cooked?" Emma said in surprise.

Regina smiled. "I have amnesia, Emma. I am not an invalid."

Emma slightly smiled. She missed Regina referring to her as Sherriff or Miss Swan. Now it was just Emma. She had always wanted to hear Regina call her by her name, but now that it was gone, she realized so was Regina. "I'm really busy right now, but I'll be there in a little bit."

Regina watched as Emma's face wrinkled as she looked over the computer screen. She slowly walked over toward the desk that separated them. "You know, I really didn't realize that I could cook. Which I apparently do very well according to Henry." Emma looked up at the woman, who was now making her way around the desk toward her. "I have lost my memories, not the ability to do what I do best."

Emma couldn't help but swallow hard. "What?" She said nervously and even confused as to why what Regina just said made her that nervous.

Regina smiled at the look on Emma's face, able to read every word that hadn't even been spoken. "Can I ask you a question, Emma?"

"Yeah."

"Please be honest with me ok?"

"Sure."

"You are in way over your head aren't you?"

Emma smiled. "That obvious?"

Regina returned the smile. "Go eat and let me take a look at this mountain of paperwork. I may not remember this town, but it's all math and problem solving, right?"

"I just can't figure some of this out."

"Like what?"

Emma returned looking at the screen. "See this?"

Regina looked closer, leaving her hovering right over Emma's shoulder. "Mhm."

It was a whisper that vibrated in Emma's ear. "I-I just don't understand that part of the budget."

Regina pulled back, leaving Emma missing the closeness. "I think I can fix that. Go have some dinner." Regina stepped back as to give Emma room to move.

Emma pushed the chair backward and stood watching Regina quickly fill her place. "Thanks. I think this is all out of my pay grade here."

Regina smiled. "Don't worry, with this stuff, I can help." Regina sat down and looked at the screen, then back to the papers that were on her desk. Without looking up at the woman that was still standing there, she spoke. "Your food is getting cold, Emma. Go."

Emma smiled and turned on her heels to leave the room. As she walked to the kitchen her mind was going a million miles a second. Why had what Regina said affected her? Why did having Regina that close to her face, cause her to be so uncomfortable? It was that she was uncomfortable, right?

She was only gone a short time before entering the room again. Regina looked up to see the woman carrying her plate of food and a drink. "I don't need a babysitter, Emma." Regina smiled. "I am fine."

"I know. I just thought that maybe I could see how you did some of this."

"You mean the 'stuff' that you have been staring at for 3 weeks?" Regina joked with a raised eyebrow.

Emma smiled embarrassed. "Maybe."

Regina stopped looking at the work in front of her. "Why would someone do this?"

"Math? Who the hell knows. I hate the stuff." Emma looked up from her plate and noticed the sad look on Regina's face. "You aren't talking about that boring Mayor stuff are you?"

"What happened to me, and Henry, why would someone do that?"

"You - you have power in this town...and they wanted it." Emma was relieved that she dodged that bullet.

"If they wanted my seat as Mayor, then why not just run against me?"

"You have a lot of pull in this town. Everyone knows that, so no one ever had a chance in running against you." Bullet two dodged.

"I just don't understand why I was tortured. I knew something they wanted, Emma. I want to know what that was."

"Regina." Emma said, sitting her plate of food in the chair next to her. "I don't know what they were thinking. They were just greedy people that needed what you have. I wasn't there. I can't say why they did it."

Regina smiled a half hearted smile back. "Well on a happier note, I believe that I have the missing pieces to your budget done for this month."

"You do?" Emma was so excited.

"I do."

"That quick? I was gone like five minutes."

"I must be that good." A response that got a small smirk from the other woman.

"Maybe you should resume your job Madam Mayor. You seem to have the knowledge to do your job."

Regina somehow seemed saddened. "Yes. I am sure that you are looking forward to returning to your life."

Emma's smile faded. "Yeah, I guess that is what that would mean." Regina didn't remember the life that she had mentioned. She didn't remember how alone that Emma was before Henry.

Regina sat back in the chair getting comfortable as she watched Emma finish her meal. "So, tell me something about you."

"Like what?"

"Anything. You know a lot about me so I think that it is only fair that I know about you."

"There isn't a lot to know." It was weird to have this conversation with Regina. She was the one that patterned Emma's entire life, and now she was questioning it.

"Come on. You have to have family, some kind of life."

"Nope. I was...abandoned as a newborn." Emma watched as Regina's face formed a look of horror.

"I am so sorry."

This is where someone should have said 'oh don't be. It wasn't your fault' , but it was. It was all her fault. "Well I lived through it. I was in and out of foster homes. Then I met Mr. Wrong, and started to act out."

"Henry's father?"

"Yes. His name was Neal. He was a thief and I was along for the ride. We had fun, until we were caught. Neal ran and left me. I took the entire blame in a huge bust."

"That is awful."

"Yeah. Shortly after I started my time in jail, Henry was born. I couldn't raise him, I had no family and had considered Neal to be my only true friend. So I had no choice. Henry needed a home and I needed to care enough to give him one."

Regina was stunned. "I- I am so sorry. That must've been awful."

"I did my time and knew that Henry had a better life."

"I hope that he did. He doesn't seem to screwed up." Regina chuckled noticing the blank stare on Emma's face. "Sorry, amnesia humor."

Emma smiled widely. "It's really good to see you joking around. Maybe amnesia Regina will come out a comedian." Emma laughed.

"Maybe." Regina smiled.

Emma couldn't help but notice how gorgeous that Regina was when she smiled. It was something that so few saw. "Hey. I'm gonna take my stuff back to the kitchen. You need anything while I'm there?"

Regina smiled and started to put the papers in a orderly file. "Nah. I think I'm good."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

Once Emma was out of the room, Regina returned her look to the monitor. There was a reason that Emma couldn't figure the budget out. A very good reason. Regina stared at the monitor and the empty holes in the budget. What had gone there? What kind of Mayor was she? Obviously one that was keeping secrets. She hadn't said anything to Emma because Emma herself had said they weren't friends. She didn't know if she could trust the Sherriff with this. This, she would have to figure out on her own. She had noticed a safe in the corner of the room, maybe that held some answers. She stood up to go over to the safe just as Emma walked back in the room.

"David just called and said that Henry was wanting to stay the night. I told them that was fine." Emma stopped as she saw Regina looking at the safe. "Yeah I have wondered about that thing. The lock is by finger print so I am assuming you are the only one that can open it."

Regina, with her back to Emma, spoke. "Yeah, maybe one day I will open it and see what's inside, but for today..." She spun around to smile at Emma. "How about we do a girls night. We can watch sappy movies or braid each other's hair or something."

Emma couldn't help but laugh. "Girls night it is?" Emma's smile faded into a look of amusement. This was a long way from the evil queen.

As they walked from the room, Regina made a mental note to check that safe, and soon. Maybe it held the answers to the missing pieces of the budget.

xxxx

The next morning Regina wake to an empty house. After calling for Emma and looking through most of the house, she found a note on the counter.

_Gone for breakfast. We are out of some things. Be back shortly._

_Emma_

Regina pushed the note further on the counter and spun on her heels. She had thought several times during the movie about that safe. She walked into the office and knelt down in front of the metal box and placed her index finger over the key pad. When a light flashed green, she heard the safe unlock. She slowly pulled the door open. She lifted the file that was laying on top of a large book. Regina wasn't a doctor, but quickly realized that this was a medical chart.

She quickly opened the chart that merely read 'James'. The patient was apparently in ICU and in a coma. She wondered why she would have this file here. She then found statements of services rendered by a physician. Regina wondered if she herself had paid this man's medical bills. Could this be the missing pieces of the town budget? Under a few more papers, she retrieved the very large book that took up the majority of the safe. She brushed her hand over its cover that read 'Once Upon A Time'.

"You opened the safe." Regina jumped and saw Emma behind her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't realize you were awake until I walked by the room. I was trying to be quiet."

Regina stood with the book in her hand that caused Emma to lose her breath. "I found this book." She opened it and realized what it was. "It seems to be a book of fairytales. I must have read it to Henry and tried to keep it in a safe place."

Emma smiled and looked from Regina to the book. "Maybe."

"It must be special. Why would it be in a safe?"

Emma tried not to seemed shocked and tried to smile. "Keepsake I guess."

"Maybe." Regina turned to place the book back in the safe when she noticed another file that merely read 'Belle'. She never let on to Emma that she had seen something, only placing the book back onto of the file along with the 'James' file. She closed the door and turned to Emma and smiled.

"So what did you get for breakfast." She walked by Emma out the door. "I am starved."

Emma watched the woman walk down the hall and looked back at the safe. She whispered to herself. "Damn it. Even with Amnesia she is hiding things."


	4. Chapter 4

**Because you guys were so patient with the last update, here is the next small update. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. It's makes this easier. Also I am on twitter TnDani if you would like to follow my insanity. Have a wonderful day and Happy Birthday to the Head Bitch Lana Parrilla.**

**Chapter 4**

Regina had tried twice over the past couple of days to get another look in that safe. It was now the weekend and Emma and Henry both were keeping a close eye on Regina. Ruby had told Emma that there was talk of people approaching the former Mayor. Emma felt that Regina needed some sort of extra protection and was staying stuck to her side.

Regina on the other hand, not knowing of all the talk, was more than happy to just get to go the restroom in peace. She was sure that any moment the Sherriff was going to ask to follow. She needed to see those file and know what was going on. It had not gone unnoticed it was now 1 month since Regina had regained conciseness and no one had even came by to see her. She did see that somewhat annoying couple David and Mary Margaret a couple times when they came to see Emma and Henry. She accepted they were Emma's best friends and accepted that Henry wanted to visit them often. She couldn't put her finger on the problem, but there was something that she just didn't like about the couple. She would just have to suck it up because seriously, who would she ask?

Today was the Storybrooke picnic. Emma and Henry had talked about it for weeks and were so excited to go. There was to be a softball game, a carnival and plenty of games for Regina and Emma to throw their money away on as they watched their son play. Emma assured her that it would be fun. She had also made sure that Archie, David, Mary Margaret, and Ruby understood that they needed to be on the lookout for Regina and any type of trouble.

When they arrived Regina wasn't treated like she would have thought the mayor would have. Instead of people saying hello and greeted the official who had been very sick, they stayed away and only looked at her in glances. She thought that it may have something to do with people not wanting to overwhelm her. She smiled graciously and offered a 'hello' to anyone who passed her as they walked. They all smiled, but Regina could see it. There was something there behind every smile.

"Mom, can I have some cotton candy? Pleeeeeaaaseee?" Henry begged.

"As long as you agree to eat some actual food for lunch and dinner, then I don't see the harm."

"Thanks." Henry threw his arms around the woman's waist and hugged her before running off.

The women watched as their son ran off. Neither saying, but both keeping a protective eye on him. The women were interrupted by David and Mary Margaret. "Emma." Regina watched as the woman smiled at the Sherriff. Regina always noticed the genuine tone to Henry's teacher when she talked to Emma. She truly did like Emma and it almost made Regina smile. Almost.

"Regina." David offered with a smile which was returned as Regina thought _well isn't he just charming?_

"Hello, David."

Before anything else could be said, David smiled over Regina's shoulder. "Hey, big guy."

Regina watched as Henry hugged the couple. She didn't understand why everyone was avoiding her, but this couple wasn't. Not only that, they seemed to really like her son. She wondered if she was confused. Maybe her thinking there was something about the pair was actually her being around people that were her friends. Regina stopped thinking on it when she felt a slight pain in her head.

Emma was talking to the couple when she noticed Regina's brows lower. She slightly leaned over and whispered so that Henry wouldn't hear. "Hey. You alright?"

"I am fine, Emma. Just a touch of a headache coming on."

"You bring your meds?"

"Yes, Mother. I did." Regina snapped.

"Hey just trying to help." Emma leaned back.

Immediately Regina felt bad for her tone. "I am sorry, Emma. Yes I have them. Taking one now is probably a good idea. Excuse me while I go and buy myself a drink. "

Emma watched her walk away as the other three continued to talk. She watched the woman walk over to the vendor and buy a bottled water. She saw Regina smile handing over the money and said 'thank you'. The vendor simply took the money and returned the change. She then noticed Regina's smile fall. Maybe this was too soon?

"He's an ass. Don't pay him any mind."

Regina turned to see the young woman standing behind her. "Well I was wondering if it was just me."

"No, he is just like that. He used to work with my father at his flower shop. He was always running the customers off. Kind of a weird one to be honest."

"Seems that way."

"How is Henry holding up?"

"He's doing as well as can be expected."

"Well at least you have Emma and her family to look out for him." Immediately the woman knew she had messed up.

"Excuse me dear, what's your name. You know. Amnesia and all." Regina smiled as she tried to make a joke.

The woman smiled also. "Oh I am sorry. I didn't even think. It's Belle. My name is Belle."

Emma watched the conversation between the two women. She noticed that Belle had said something that peaked Regina's interest, but just now she saw something different. She knew Regina Mills well enough to know that whatever Belle had said, it started the wheels turning.

"Hey kid. Hang out with your grandparents a minute ok?" Emma said and didn't wait for an answer before she was heading over to make sure that everything was alright.

She walked up to the two women. "Hey, Belle."

"Sherriff." Belle smiled. "I was just asking Regina about Henry. She says that he is doing well."

"He is, yes."

"That's wonderful. We are so happy to see that he is adjusting to all this so well." Belle looked over to see Rumple walking down the street. "Well I better go." She offered a warm smile. "Regina, its lovely to see you doing well." She was one of the few people that saw Regina for the gift this was. She had seen Rumple change and loved seeing that maybe there was hope for Regina too.

"Thank you." Regina smiled and watched the woman walk away.

"Everything alright?"

"How do we know David and Margaret?" Regina said watching her son playing a game with the man.

"They are friends of mine. Why?"

"Just curious, dear." Regina walked around Emma toward the games. She knew that she was keeping things from Emma and knew why, but now she wanted to know why Emma was keeping things from her. Emma had told her that she didn't have family, why would she lie?

The remainder of the day was spent with the women and their son actually having fun together. There were fireworks after dark and they took a blanket to lay out on as they watched them light up the night sky. Regina dare not say that her headache had returned a few hours ago and the popping was making it feel like a jackhammer in her brain. They were having fun and she didn't want to ruin that.

She just couldn't shake the thoughts. Why would Emma lie about her family? She also had known the name 'Belle' the second she heard it. What did she have on Belle? Was it medical files like she had on James? The questions just kept coming and the pain in her head came along too.

"Regina?"

Regina shook her head and looked over at Emma. "Yes?"

"I asked if you were alright?"

"Why do you continue to ask me that?" Regina spat.

Henry stopped eating his popcorn and looked at his Mother. Emma stumbled over her answer. "I - I just- I noticed that you seemed a million miles away. Plus you squint your eyebrows when you're in pain."

Regina looked over at her son who was also waiting for an answer. "I am fine, Emma. Please stop asking me that."

Emma smiled. "Sorry."

Regina rubbed Henry's back to reassure him. "I am fine sweetheart. Emma is just reading too much into things. Enjoy the fireworks." Henry looked at Emma and they exchanged a knowing glance. He may be only 11, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that she was lying, but did as she asked and continued to watch the fireworks.

Once they got home Regina tucked a sleeping Henry into bed. She removed his shoes and with Emma's help, completely changed him into his pajamas. Once he was tucked in, Regina leaned over and kissed the sleeping boy. As she turned out the light, Emma did the same. After saying goodnight, they did the same and retired to their rooms.

Regina waited for almost an hour until she was sure that Emma was asleep and quietly snuck down the hall. She went into the office and over to the safe. Once she opened it, she quickly discarded the keepsake fairytale book and got the real reason she was here. She removed the two files and replaced the book closing the safe back. As she stood and turned to leave the room, she was facing Emma.

"What the..." Regina held her heart. "Emma, sneaking up on people like that...why are you following me. God, I feel like a prisoner in my own home."

"I'm sorry that you feel that." Emma stepped further in the room. "I was just checking..."

"I know. To see if I'm alright. " Regina said sarcastically. "Yes I am fine."

"Whatcha got?"

"They aren't any of your concern, Sherriff."

"You are sneaking around the house at one in the morning. Don't I get to ask questions about that?"

Regina narrowed her eyes. "Are we...were we..."

Emma squinted her eyes as to study what Regina was saying and listening closely. "Were we what?"

"You know. Were we..." Regina motioned between the two. "You know. Were we..."

Emma's eyes shot open widely. "OH MY GOD. NO!"

"You don't have to sound so turned off by it, Emma."

"I'm not...I mean I am not turned off by it...Damn it. I _mean _that I just meant that weren't..." Emma looked at Regina and smiled. "Don't change the subject lady. What's with the files?"

"Do not lady me, Emma. This is my house and my things. My private things that you don't have to know about."

"Private things? You have Amnesia. You don't remember your private things. You asked me last week if I knew where the tampons were. Hey, that's pretty private."

"Are you finished?" Regina said angry.

"No I am not. What is with you today?"

"You want to know what it _with me_?"

"That's kinda why I asked."

"You lied to me. How am I suppose to trust you- anyone. You are the only one that even acts like I exist and you lied to me."

"Lied? About what?"

"You said that you didn't have family. You lied."

"How...what...who said that...Belle." Emma closed her eyes and silently cursed.

Regina brushed by Emma as she walked out the door. "Goodnight, Emma."

Regina was just about to open the files when there was a knock at her bedroom door. "If you are Henry, you may enter. If you are Emma, I'm asleep."

The door slowly opened. "Talk in your sleep much?"

Regina took a breath and looked extremely annoyed at Emma. "It's late. Go to bed."

"What did Belle say?"

Regina turned from Emma to flip through the magazine she was looking through. "What ever do you mean?"

It was a sentence that sent a chill down Emma's spine. That was so typical Regina. "Belle told you that I had family. Right? What did she say?"

Regina dropped the book she was reading. "If you are going to keep this ridiculous interrogation-"

"It's not a interrogation-"

"This INTERROGATION going all night I will tell you. Then you are leaving this room." Emma crossed her arms and waited. "She said Henry was lucky to have you and your family to support him." Emma dropped her arms wondering how in the hell she was gonna get out of this one. "So there you have it. Now will you please leave."

"No. No I won't." Emma started and stopped three times. "David and Mary Margaret are family to me. They are there when I need someone and always have my back. They are family. They are good to Henry and will always watch out for him. They are family, Regina. That is the best way I can explain it."

Regina studied Emma. "That's it? No other family member with my son's back that I need to know about?"

Emma huffed. "The truth is I was abandoned on the side of the road. No parents. No siblings. I was in about a dozen foster homes before I aged out at 18. I was given two grand by the state and told good luck with life. I don't have family, Regina. I have Henry. The only family that I have I gave to you."

"Why are you here?" Regina asked. It almost sounded hurt.

"Because he is my family and you are his. We are connected Regina. Me and You. We are a team. No matter what, we ARE a team." Regina didn't say anything. She had no clue that those words were some of the nicest that had ever been spoken to her. Somewhere she must have known that because there was a feeling inside of her. A feeling of something that resembled joy. "I will let you go to sleep now." Emma turned to walk out but stopped just short of the door. "Look. You can't rush this stuff. I don't know what you got out of that safe, but it can't be something that you need to look at right now. Give your brain time to heal. Don't rush it." Emma smiled. "I am not Mothering you. We are a team. I kinda like this team and I just want to make sure that one of us isn't hurt. Please. Just leave it for now."

Regina paused for a moment listening to all that Emma said. "Goodnight, Emma."

Emma smiled. "Goodnight."

Once the door closed Regina pulled the files from under the blanket. She looked at the name Belle again. She huffed and put the files in the drawer of her night stand. "Damn team!"


	5. Chapter 5

**First let me thank everyone who has added this story as you favorite or me as a favorite Author. It is so kind and I am grateful that you are liking the story.**

**Secondly, I would like to touch on the Swan Queen mess that is happening. No matter what happens on that show, I feel that these two are text book love story characters. So I will continue to write and read fics about them. Having read several fics, I have to say that I think the Swan Queen fics are some of the best there is. So I hope that all the writers continue to write. I have heard rumors of people deleting stories and I hope that isn't the case. This is our only sanity now. Plus the ones I have read put the best of OUAT episodes to shame. JMO. So please continue to read and write. **

**Also, if anyone is good at art stuff and can do a cover, I would LOVE that. Let me know.**

**Chapter 5**

Another week had passed since Emma and Regina had their talk. In that week, Regina had let the hurt feelings of Emma not being exactly honest with her go. She was trying to be a part of this- whatever it was- a team. She had even been given some lose reins by Emma. She had been allowed to go into town alone this week. She only went to the Sherriff's office to take Emma her lunch that she had forgotten, but it was a start and Regina loved it.

Emma was now at the dinner with Snow while Regina had the house to herself. "She didn't?" Snow laughed.

"Yes she did." Emma gave a nervous chuckle.

"She actually asked if you two were together?"

"She did." Emma smiled as she took a sip of her cocoa.

"And what did you say?"

"Well, I tremendously offended her by yelling 'OH MY GOD NO!'"

Snow laughed loudly. "Subtle as a tack, just like your father."

"What was I supposed to say? If it weren't for Henry we would kill each other?"

"You have a point."

"She just doesn't understand why I am the only person that seems to like her." Snow had a look of sadness cross her face. "What?" Emma asked.

"It's like history repeating itself." She said softly as she took a sip of her drink.

"What?"

"Regina started off this way. Good. Then things changed and she changed with them. People started to treat her differently and she started to act differently. People started to hate her and she started to hate them. There is a huge difference between Regina and the Evil Queen."

"What? They are the same."

"No. No they aren't. Regina was good until things changed her for the worst. Here- Regina- she is stuck. She is stuck between the person that she was in the Enchanted Forrest and the woman, the mother, she is here. The Evil Queen didn't care. About anything or anyone. Regina is in constant turmoil between the evil that took her over and the good that she tries to be for Henry. The way she is now is a perfect example. When Regina lost her memory of the Evil Queen she became good. She forgot all the bad that happened to her. She, somewhere in there, wants to be good. We can't let what happened to Regina happen again."

"How the hell do we stop it? These people hate her."

"The battle of good versus evil is never easy fought, sweetheart. It's even harder to win."

For another week the files had remained in the drawer of her nightstand. She had done as Emma wanted, although she wasn't sure as to why. Every morning and night they seemed to call her name. Today as she sat on the edge of the bed and she knew it was the day. Today was the day that she would turn against what Emma asked.

She opened the drawer and removed the files. She laid the one marked James over to the side while she looked through the other. She opened the file to find it was records for an institution. What she found odd was in the sizable stack there was never a mention of dates. She had wondered why the young girl had been locked away and why the mayor would have records of it. Why wasn't this in a file room at the institution? She noticed that the visitor sheet was blank. She flipped the paper over and there was still nothing.

She continued to flip through the papers and read the doctors dictations on the patient. Words like delusional, Schizophrenia, refuses to speak, uncontrolled rage, they all stuck out to Regina. She wasn't a Doctor, but understood that. She was shocked. The girl seemed fine. Then it hit Regina. That is why she talked to her. She was someone that wasn't all together. That must be the reason she didn't shun her like the rest of the town. She was crazy.

"Mom!" Regina hurried and put away the files as she heard her son calling her name. "Mom!"

"Up here, Henry." She called out as she put the files away.

The young boy came into the room just as she closed the drawer. "You're home early."

"There was a problem at school. Something about someone forgot to fill out the budget for the school and the administer had to figure out how to fix it. Michael's mom dropped me off."

"The Budget wasn't right?"

"Something about it."

"Go put your books in your room and met me down stairs." Regina said as she was leaving the room.

"Where we going?" Henry said as he followed her toward his room.

"We are going to save the Sherriff's as...butt."

Emma was sitting in the office with the school officials and Snow when Regina walked in. "My son just came home early, Sherriff. Something about the budget?"

"I got it Regina." Emma said as she was going over the paperwork.

"Can you all please excuse us." Regina turned to the others.

They all nodded and did as the mayor asked. When they were out of the room, Regina spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were busy. With you know, headaches and stuff. I didn't want to worry you."

"Emma, this is my town. My son goes to that school. I want what is best for this town and its people. If you have a problem then let me help you."

Emma looked up at the woman and smiled. It was odd to hear Regina Mills say things like "my town" , "my people" , "I want what's best for them".

Regina looked nervous. "What?"

Emma tried to stop smiling and answered. "Ok, so maybe I need your help again."

Regina was again struck by the child like ways of Emma Swan, but as much as she tried to stop it, a smile crept up to her face. "Move over, Ms. Swan." _Ms. Swan?_ Emma looked at Regina. "What?"

"Nothing." Emma smiled. "Nothing."

Within a hour Regina had the problems solved and the budget back in order. When they were done Emma agreed to take Regina and Henry to get dinner. They walked into Granny's and a small silence fell. People were so used to doing it when Regina walked in, they forgot she wasn't the Evil Queen now. Regina tried to put on her best smile and walked with the other two toward the booth in the corner.

"Hey guys." Ruby said as she walked over. "What can I get you?"

Henry and Emma ordered their usually dinner items and they watched, with Ruby, as Regina looked over the menu. Emma leaned forward and placed one finger on the top of the menu pulling it down until Regina was looking her in the eyes. "You and Henry come here a lot. You can just tell her the usual and they will take care of it." Emma smiled.

Regina looked over at Ruby, and noticed her name tag. "Ruby, I will have the usual then." She handed the menu over with a smile. Ruby took the menu and chuckled to herself. "Something funny?" Regina asked.

"You have a really pretty smile Mayor. You should use it more often." She smiled one last time at Regina and walked away.

"Ok I gotta go wash my hands." Henry said as he made his way out of the booth.

Once he was gone, Regina noticed Emma looking at her. "Staring at someone is quit rude, Emma. I hope that is a trait you don't teach my son."

Emma chuckled. "She's right you know?"

"Who's right? About what?"

"Ruby. She's right about your smile. You should totally use it more often."

Regina didn't know what to say to that. "Are you sure that...we...you know..."

"Why do we keep coming back to that?"

"Why do you like me? Everyone else in this town is amazed when I smile or speak to them. I must have been awful. Only someone who loves me would have anything to do with me. Like Henry."

It was Emma's turn to be at a loss for words. "Look Regina. Did we get along? Hell no. That's the honest truth. Were we sociable? Yes. You are raising my son. We have to get along. For him."

Regina's gaze dropped to her lap as a chuckle that was laced with hurt came out. "We have to. Nice." Emma immediately hated her wording. She started to speak, but Regina beat her to it as she raised her eyes back to Emma. "So Henry is the only reason you have anything to do with me?"

Emma didn't respond for a moment. "I need to make sure that he is safe." Regina's eyes dropped as a look of disappointment came over face. "I really want to make sure that you're safe too." Emma looked away from Regina and around the restaurant to ensure Henry didn't hear. "I hear you screaming at night."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm the one who found you." This was news to Regina and her eyes studied the hurt on Emma's face. "I am the one who followed those God awful screams until I found you. I hear those same screams that I heard at night. I see it in my sleep. I need to make sure that something like that never happens to you again. Our relationship is complicated to say the least on a good day, but we have a lot more in common than we know. We both love Henry and want what's best for him. We're a team remember?"

Regina just stared at Emma for a moment and noticed Henry coming back to the table. "I'm sorry. For everything and for what you saw."

Emma smiled as Henry climbed over her lap into the booth. "It's ok. It's what we do now that counts."

The remainder of dinner consisted of small talk. Emma agreed to never help Henry with his homework again after the mess today. That was Regina's job. They had agreed that Regina would come into the office three days a week to balance the budget. It was a win, win situation. Regina got out of the house and back to work while Emma got to be somewhat of a sheriff again. At least something in their lives was returning to normal.

Another week had pasted with Regina doing very well. Most of the town's people had gotten used to the 'new' Regina and were willing to at least try with the woman. If for nothing else, for Henry and Emma. She had came into her office 3 days over the week to do the handling of the budget. The holes that she had found in the previous quarterly budget seemed to be gone. Things were balancing out now and Regina was feeling a little more independent about herself. Until today.

It was nearly 9 am and Emma sat at the desk of the mayor's office waiting on Regina. It was Wednesday and she was suppose to in the office by 8:30. Emma had tried her phone twice and it went unanswered. She thought maybe the woman was taking a long bath or something and didn't want to bother her. Then out of nowhere, Emma's mind heard those awful screams again. "Damn it." Emma huffed and dialed the number one last time while she picked up her keys and jacket.

This time there was a voice on the other end that answered. The hello sounded only slightly like Regina. "Regina?"

"Emma, I can't come in today."

"Are you-"

Emma was cut short by a quick "Gotta go." Before Regina could hit the button to end the call, Emma heard horrible vomiting on the other end.

Fifteen minutes later, Emma came running through the front door of the Mayor's mansion. "Regina!" Emma yelled out as she ran up the steps.

At the top of the stairs Emma realized that Regina's door was closed and she softly knocked. "Regina?" There was no answer and Emma slowly pushed the door open. What she saw broke her heart. Regina was lying the middle of the bed in the fetal position. Her back was to the door, so Emma walked into the room and around the bed, to face the other woman. "Regina. What's wrong?" Emma didn't get a response from the woman who had her hands tightly against her face. "I brought some Sprite and ginger cookies. That should settle your stomach."

"It's not my stomach, Emma." Came a weak voice.

"Your head?" Emma watched as the woman nodded.

"Come on." Emma said as she pulled the covers back off Regina.

"I don't feel like moving. I can't even open my eyes."

Emma took the other woman by the hand and gently pulled. "Will you trust me, please?"

After a moment of thinking, Regina started to move. Emma helped her out of the bed and placed a gentle arm around her waist. "I got you. Just keep your eyes closed if you need to. I'll lead you."

Somewhere deep inside Regina she knew that no one had ever taken such good care of her. "Where are we going?"

"My room." Emma said as she lead the woman down the hallway.

"I think our versions of 'I have a headache' are too different thing, Emma." Regina smiled and immediately pain struck again and Emma watched as the smile suddenly turned to a squint of pain.

"There you go with that us being together thing again." Emma moved the hand that was placed on Regina arm and opened the door. "Your room is big with lots of light and windows. My room is small with only one window. It's much darker."

"Are you implying that I have you in a dungeon, dear?"

Emma smiled. "I am not saying a word, but you would think that you would do better for a woman you question your relationship with." Emma chuckled as she led Regina to the bed and helped her sit. She quickly went and closed the blind on the window of the small room, pulling the curtains and closed the door. The room quickly became dark.

Emma pulled back the blanket on the bed and helped Regina slide in. She placed a trash can at the side of the bed, just in case. "There that should help some. I am gonna go down stairs and make me some phone calls to cover us the rest of the day."

"You don't have to babysit me, Emma."

"And I don't need your permission. Did you call the doctor?"

"Yes. He said that it could happen. He told me to take an extra pain pill."

"Did you?"

"Yes. I would assume it was lost in the vomiting with everything else."

"Alright. I'll be back in a little bit to check on you, ok?" Regina nodded. "Just try and relax."

After Emma closed the door, Regina was left with her own thoughts. Thoughts that this room smelled like Emma. The pillow, that her head was laying on, smelled so much like the woman that it invaded her senses. There was something about that smell that soothed her.

Downstairs Emma made the phone call to David to stay at the station. She then called Dr. Whale's office and the Mayor's office. After about 20 minutes, she made her way back upstairs to her room. She opened the door quietly and whispered to Regina. "You awake?"

"Mhm."

She continued to whisper at Regina. "I talked to Dr. Whale. He said that even though you were vomiting, he would rather you wait the 4 hours before taking another pill. He said that you called him around 7:30, so at 11:30 you need to take more. David is covering the station and Paula knows that neither of us will be in the rest of the day. She is taking messages and will forward any emergency calls to me."

"Ok." Emma could hear in Regina's quivering voice, there was a cry.

"I am gonna do something, Regina. I want you to let me and not say a word." There was no response from Regina and Emma walked around the bed. She climbed in the bed and slid over toward Regina. She placed her hand on Regina temples and started to massage. Regina had no way of knowing of Emma's magic powers and Emma wasn't even sure how to make them work, but she was going to try.

Regina settled into Emma's hands. She wasn't sure if it was helping or if the attention was just as needed. "Are you sure-"

"Do not ask me that question again, Regina." Emma's smile went unseen by the other woman who's eyes remained closed. "The fact that you aren't sleeping well is probably not helping."

Regina never opened her eyes. "Who says that I am not sleeping well?"

"I know your cry. Remember that. Plus your eyes look..."

"Do NOT tell me that I look like shit, Emma. Women don't like that. Another trait I hope my son avoids."

Emma looked at the woman in front of her. Had you told her 3 months ago that her and Regina would be here, she woulda called you delusional. Today, it just seemed- normal. Being here helping Regina just felt right. Emma couldn't explain it. What she couldn't explain more than that was what happened next.

"Maybe you should try and rest."

Emma started to leave the bed when Regina grabbed her hand. "Can you stay with me a little longer?"

Emma could barely see the dark eyes that looked up at her in the darkness of the room. "Sure." She said softly. "Sure." Regina smiled slightly. "But no funny business Ma'am."

Regina tried to chuckle. "I will try my best to not be sucked in by your romantic ways of telling me I look like shit."

"I didn't say that."

"You said that my eyes look like shit."

"I meant- never mind. Just rest."

Emma laid back and looked up at the ceiling she could barely see. She felt Regina move and lay against her side. It was obvious to Emma what Regina needed. She would do this for her. Right? This was all for Regina to feel better?

Emma lifted her arm and Regina took the sign immediately and slid further into Emma's side. Emma slightly pulled Regina to her until the woman's head was resting just under Emma's chin.

Regina's hand lay flat against Emma's tone stomach and within moments her index finger was making small patterns on Emma abdomen. It was all Emma Swan could do not to squirm or out of shock, flinch under Regina's touch. After a couple of minutes, Emma felt the hand slow and Regina's breathing become deeper. She could feel the warm breath on her neck. She didn't know how that even with Regina's memory loss, they had gotten here. Here with Regina's head on Emma's shoulder, her breath against Emma throat, and Emma's arm wrapped around the other woman in a protective and nurturing way.

Emma felt Regina's hand move and wrap tightly around her waist. Had she missed this? Had this whole time, the one thing she was looking for, been in front of her? Feelings don't just change or happen, they go unnoticed. Had her feeling for Regina really gone unnoticed? The evil queen and the savior. Emma chuckled causing Regina to stir and Emma quickly stopped the motion and Regina settled again. However not before Regina's head dropped slightly back leaving her face to face with Emma. Emma looked at her closely. The flawless complexion of her skin. The hair that, even while sick, never seemed out of place. The beautiful brown eyes that Emma knew were hid behind those long lashes and closed eyes. The scar that graced her perfect lips. Had she really missed it? Had she followed a young boy to this hidden town to find a son, a family and someone that she truly cared about?

Emma placed her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. Her final thought before she herself dozed off was "she is sick, Emma. Don't take advantage. The savoir and the evil queen? It's laughable. Right?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for your patience. I have been sick over the past month and actually had to have emergency surgery on the 1st. I didn't think that writing while on heavy doses of pain medication was a good thing. LOL So as a reward you guys get a super long chapter. This is my favorite chapter so far. Hope you enjoy. I have decided to start a twitter account for my fics. That way when things like this happen, I can stay in touch with you all. It's FicDani if any of you would like to follow me. **

**Oh and as always thanks for the reviews and favorites.**

**Chapter 6**

Emma woke a couple hours later to the sound of her ringing phone. She tried to answer it quickly as not to disturb Regina. "Hello." She whispered.

"Emma?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Were you sleeping? Are you feeling alright?" Her mother questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Regina is sleeping."

"Oh." The woman said very flat. "Ok. Anyway, I need for Regina to come down to the school."

"Why? What's wrong?" Suddenly brown eyes opened.

"It's Henry."

"What's wrong?" Regina asked.

"Emma. Regina sounds really close to the phone. I thought you said she was sleeping."

"Henry?" Emma said reminding her Mother of why she called.

"He was in a fight today."

Emma tried to be calm so that Regina didn't know something was wrong. "I'm on my way."

Emma hung quickly up the phone. The called had caused both women to forget they tangled in each other. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Emma said getting out of the bed. "He forgot something he needs at school. I'm gonna run down there really quick."

"Emma-" Regina said as she watched Emma hurry and put her shoes on.

"Regina. Let me handle this ok?"

Regina watched as she walked out of the room, only to come back in moments later with a pill bottle and water. "It's time for your pain meds. Dr. Whale said to take two. I will be back...sometime." Emma tried to smile.

"Thank you." Regina said meaning for more than the medication.

Emma just smiled again and walked from the room.

Emma walked down the hall of the school quickly. Henry was in trouble. How could he do this - now? She and Henry had talked and she explained that she needed him on his best behavior. She had thought he understood the conversation, but apparently she was wrong.

"Emma!" Came from behind her as a classroom door swung open.

"I don't have time right now." Emma huffed at her mom. Snow only looked at her with empathy and waited. Emma dropped her shoulders, then turned to face her mother. "I just- he knows that I need him to be good."

"What about him? What about what he needs, Emma." Emma started to answer but stopped. "I understand that there should be some sort of punishment for this, but Emma. He is hurting too."

Emma looked around knowing Snow was right. "I just- I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to be his mother fulltime. I am dealing with Regina and him and I- I don't know how to do this."

"Just breathe." Snow said as she placed a hand on each of Emma's shoulders. "Just breathe."

"Sheriff Swan?" Emma heard behind her.

She turned to see the principle standing at his door waiting on her. She looked at Snow. "Yeah, breathe." She stepped toward the man. "I hear we are having a problem."

Snow watched as Emma walked into the principal's office. "Just breathe." Snow was now reminding herself instead of her daughter.

Emma found Henry in Regina's study. He was sitting behind her desk doing his homework. "Dinner's ready." Very little had been said between the two since they left the school more than 5 hours ago.

"Not hungry."

"Your Mom is going to be up in a little while I am sure. We are going to have to explain that black eye."

"Whatever." Henry said, never looking up.

"Whatever?" Emma placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, whatever."

Emma walked over and took the seat in front of Regina's desk. She was still looking at the top of Henry's head. "Could you at least look at me, kid?" Henry huffed, dropped his pencil and looked up at Emma. "What happened today?"

"I told you. Marcus said something and I got mad. End of story."

"Do NOT end of story me, Henry. I asked you a question and I want a response."

"It's nothing." He returned to his work.

Emma grabbed the book and pencil from the boy. "I will say when this conversation is done. What. Happened?"

Henry was so angry that he now screamed. "HE SAID THAT MAYBE MY MOM WOULD NEVER GET HER MEMORY BACK. THAT THEN WE COULD ALL BE HAPPY."

Emma watched as tears started to form in his young eyes and she placed the items in her hands down. "Kid-"

"Yeah, then everyone would be happy. Everyone gets their happy ending. Snow and David are free of Mom and so is this whole town. Everyone is happy."

"Except you." Emma said softly.

"She- she used to tell me that she loved me every night. Even when I was so mad at her, she always told me that she loved me. When I used to have bad dream, she would let me sleep in her bed. My Mom is gone, Emma. It's like she died in that warehouse."

Emma and Henry turned as they heard someone walk into the room. "Can I talk to him alone, please."

After glancing at Henry, Emma nodded and stood. She turned to an obviously heartbroken Regina and said, "Dinner is ready. Whenever you guys are done, I'll be in the kitchen."

Regina smiled and nodded as Emma walked by and left the room. She took the chair that Emma had just vacated. "Henry- I- I don't want to make things hard for you. I'm not sure what will make you uncomfortable of what I used to do. Some things come natural. My cooking or a budget." Regina smiled at the boy. "A week after I came home I got up one morning. I walked into the kitchen, half asleep, I got a cup of coffee and added two creamers and sugar. I didn't even remember I liked cream and sugar. It was just instinct. I knew that I did that without a conscious thought. You- you are my cream and sugar, Henry. You are what I do without a thought. Loving you is one of the things that is instinct to me. I know that I loved you more than anything. I know that when I barely knew you, I knew that I would anything for you. One night, after getting ready for bed I walked, without thinking, to your room. I opened the door to check that you were in your bed. I don't even know why. I just knew that it was something I needed to do."

"You did?" Henry questioned.

"I did." She smiled. "You are my cream and sugar. I love you without even thinking about it."

Henry jumped up and ran around the desk until he crashed into his Mother's arms. "I just miss you." The boy cried.

"I know, but I am right here." She said as she rubbed his back. "I'm here the best that I can be, but no matter what, I do love you."

Henry chuckled causing a 'what' from his mom. "You said that before."

"Well then I meant it...twice." She pulled back from him. "I'm sure that Emma worked hard on dinner. You hungry?"

Henry nodded and stood off his mom's lap. He took her hand and walked into the kitchen to see Emma moving the food around her plate.

She watched as Regina made a plate for herself and Henry. She placed the plate in front of Henry and he smiled. "How did you know I like extra green beans?"

He and Regina looked at each other and smiled, saying in unison. "Cream and sugar."

The next morning Henry joined Regina in the kitchen for breakfast before school. As she was drinking her coffee and reading the morning paper, her son spoke. "Crap!"

"What?" Regina said turning to see what was up with her son.

"No bananas. My cereal needs bananas and we're out."

"Can you have something else?"

"Yeah." The young boy said as he opened the freezer. "Waffles."

"I am sure that stuff isn't good for you Henry."

"It's quick Mom. I gotta get to school. I wanna find Marcus before class."

"Isn't that the kid-"

"I think I should apologize. "

Regina smiled. "Well I am very proud of you and I am sure that Emma would be too."

Emma soon joined the two that were almost done with their breakfast. "Good morning." She offered as she quickly made her way to the cabinet and retrieved a bowl. She kissed Henry on the head as she walked by. She quickly made her a bowl of cereal and stopped. "No bananas?"

Regina chuckled. "The world will never be the same. No bananas in the Mills house."

Emma turned. "Hey, bananas are an important part of a diet." As Regina chuckled Emma continued to pour the milk over her less than perfect breakfast.

As she sat down, Henry jumped. "Gotta go."

He went around the table and gave Regina a kiss on the check that received a 'have a good day, sweetheart' and then to Emma. Emma, trying her hardest not to talk with a full mouth of cereal, told her son also to have a good day and 'please don't beat anyone up today'. He smiled at his mothers and left the room. It was odd to Henry that this morning seemed almost like a family. He quickly shook that off and made his way out the front door and headed to school.

Once Emma heard the door close, she thought she would throw out an idea to Regina as she continued her cereal. "You got plans today?"

"No." Regina smiled. "None that I remember anyway."

"Ooohhh" Emma pointed her spoon at the woman. "A joke. Someone is feeling better today."

"I am, thank you."

"So yesterday I ran into Mr. Peterson." Regina looked as if to say 'who?'. "Mr. Peterson is the older man that owns the farm off Laklin. He also owes the Stables. He said that he was needing someone to kinda oversee things for a while today. I thought maybe you might want to help out. It would also give you something to do other than have your damaged brain chasing numbers all day. You know the whole fresh air thing too."

"Do I think Horses? I mean you said that like-"

"You used to. A long time ago I think."

"Do I owe one?"

"To my knowledge, no"

"To your knowledge?"

"To my knowledge, no."

"If I don't go the stables and I don't own a horse, why-"

"You wouldn't be like shoveling shit or anything. You would be overseeing things."

Regina chuckled. "Yeah I don't remember my life but I am pretty sure as Mayor I was not a shit shoveler."

Emma chuckled. "Not in any lifetime." She realized that joke was only funny to her. "It was just a thought. You used to ride when you were a kid. That's all I know. I thought maybe it would help."

Regina studied the woman. "You think this will jar something, don't you?"

"Maybe." Emma said nervously as her mouth held on to the spoon a little longer than normal.

Regina smiled. "Ok, Sherriff. I'll go to the stables and get some fresh air today."

Emma perked up. "Really?"

"Yes really." Regina continued to smile.

"Mr. Peterson said that he would be there around 8. I can drive you over as I go to work this morning. It's easier to show you where the stables are than to tell you."

Regina folded her paper and stood. "Well then, I should get dressed. Can you give me a little while to shower?"

"Sure."

Emma called Mr. Peterson to tell him that Regina had agreed. He was a friend of David's and was doing this as a favor to Emma. She felt confident that Regina would be safe at the stables. No one would mess with her there. She was looking over the paper when she heard Regina re-enter the room. Without looking up she said, "Ready?" When she did look up she stopped dead in her tracks.

Regina smiled. "Problem?"

Emma finished standing up as she realized at some point her motion had stopped. "Um, no. I- I just never seen you in jeans." Emma took in the look of the Mayor in her dark skinny jeans, knee high black boots and a slightly lose fitting t-shirt.

"Well, I didn't think that a power suit and heels would be appropriate for the stables. Really, close your mouth, Emma." Regina chuckled.

"Um," Emma stumbled as she realized her mouth was actually open. "I just never-"

"Yeah, I got that." Suddenly a Cheshire grin came across Regina's face. "You gonna be ok to drive?" She smirked as she left the room leaving Emma alone.

"What the fu-" Emma grabbed her keys and quickly followed. "It's the jeans!" She screamed out to Regina.

"Sure it is." Regina continued to chuckled as she exited the house.

"It's just the jeans. God, please let it just be the jeans." Emma said to herself as she closed the door.

Emma escorted Regina to the stable and reintroduced the Mayor to Mr. Peterson. He informed Regina that he had some things to do in town that would keep him there all day. He just needed someone to stay at the stables with his new employee. Mr. Peterson informed Regina that he was a young boy of 19. He was a good worker and seemed to know his way around, but he just wanted to make sure that things were being handled. Regina was being a glorified baby sitter today she thought.

"Ok. I think I have it. Go and have a nice day."

The man studied the mayor. He immediately saw the difference and caused him to smiled at her. "Ok. The number is on the desk over in the office to the left of all the stables if you need me."

"I'm sure that we will be just fine."

"Ok, then. Nathaniel will be along about 9."

"Ok." Regina smiled and the man said his goodbyes to two women.

After he was gone, Emma turned her full attention to Regina. "I know that you have his number, but you also have mine. I can get here quicker if something is wrong. You know, blue lights and all." Emma shrugged in true Emma form.

Regina couldn't help but grin at the concern on Emma's face. "I will be fine, Emma. Go and have a good day."

"Ok." Emma looked around as if she was unsure of leaving.

"This was your idea, Emma."

"I know. I know. Now I just-"

Regina placed her hand on Emma's shoulder. "I will be fine." Emma just looked at her. "Me and my sexy ass jeans will be just fine."

"IT'S THE JEANS!" Emma quickly replied.

"I see that."

"No. I mean- ugh- I never saw you in jeans. Just throw me off a second."

Regina tried not to laugh. "Ok. Ok. My jeans are not hot ass jeans."

"I didn't- ugh."

Regina then let out a full laugh. "Go arrest the bad guys, Emma." She pushed the hand that was still on Emma's shoulder as to turn her away and force her to leave. "Bye, Emma. I am fine."

The Sherriff huffed and got into her patrol car after yelling out "Call if you need anything" one last time.

Mr. Peterson was right. Nathaniel showed up around 9 and had stayed busy most of the day. Regina went out once to hold the rains on some of the horses as the boy cleaned their stall. She loved the smell of the beautiful animal. She brushed several of the horses as she held them. She also really like Nathaniel. There was something comforting about him. His brown hair and bright blue eyes put her at ease. They talked throughout the day about what his plans were in life and his love for the animals. There was moment at first when the boy stumbled over calling Regina 'Mayor' or 'Ms. Mills'. She had quickly told the young man that he was welcome to call her Regina.

When Mr. Peterson returned, he thanked her and Regina quickly offered that she would be happy to help out any time. She felt at peace there, actually more so than anywhere. There was something about this place that made her relax, like a small safe haven. She knew that Emma must have known that would happen. During the drive away from the stables she smiled at the thoughts of Emma's concern. She was still very confused about the relationship they had before, but now, Emma seemed to do everything to protect her. She felt she should repay the act of kindness and she knew the first small step that she would

**xxxxxx**

Regina walked into the store with a smile on her face. As she walked up and down the aisles it was almost as if she had a hum to her. She knew that Emma didn't want her out of the house, but the woman deserved a surprise meal not to mention the apparently much needed bananas.

As she stood looking over the brands of the item she needed, she heard voices.

_"I can't believe that Emma is doing this. Putting her life on the line for that evil woman."_

_"She feels that she has to." Another voice answered. It was obvious it was a male._

_"Says who? That woman should have to endure half of what she put us all through." _

_She heard the man sneeze. "You know Emma is too good for her own good. She's like her parents."_

_"Regina will never be able to suffer for what she has done. Now she doesn't even remember it. She doesn't know all the times that she tried to hurt Emma. The times that she almost killed her. She's now the victim? Just makes me sick."_

Regina listened in horror. Was that true? Had she actually tried to harm Emma, even kill her? It just didn't make sense. That must be why Emma was worried about Regina leaving the house. What had she done to deserve those comments?

She quickly finished her shopping and paid for her items. She needed to get back home for her safety and insure that she had time to do what was needed.

**xxxxxxx**

Emma walked into the house and immediately noticed the suitcase sitting in the hallway. "Regina?" Emma called out to no response. "Regina?" Emma called out again as she made her way to Regina's office.

Regina was standing looking out the window with a glass of cider in her hands. "I tried to make sure that I got all your things together."

Emma's heart felt like it stopped. Had she remembered? "Regina." Emma started to step into the room.

Regina turned to her. "How long were you gonna keep this from me?"

"Let me explain."

"Explain what?"

"Regina-"

"Just go, Emma." Regina said walking around Emma.

Emma followed quickly behind Regina. "Not til you tell me what's going on."

Regina and Emma were now standing in the kitchen. "Nothing. I just don't know how honest that you are being with me. And why you are here."

"I-" Emma stopped as she looked around for an answer and found another answer. Sitting on the counter were bananas. "Where did those come from?" Regina didn't respond. "Where. Did. Those. Come. From?"

"Well last I checked there wasn't a tree in the backyard."

Emma half chuckled and half huffed at the smart ass answer. "Who did you see?" Regina started to walk around Emma causing Emma to grab the woman's arm as she went by turning her toward her. "Don't make me go into Granny's and announce that I will kick the ass of the first person who doesn't start talking."

"How barbaric of you, Emma."

"What the he-"

"Di d I try and hurt you?" Suddenly there was a look of innocence and remorse on Regina's face.

"When?"

Regina huffed. "Hell I don't know, Emma. At any time. At any time have I tried to hurt you?"

"Regina-"

"Your things are in the hallway. Just answer me one question."

"What's that?"

"Would I- could I- Henry?"

"NO! No you would NEVER hurt Henry."

"But not you?"

"Regina, Please." Emma started. "I will leave if you do something for me."

"What is that?" Regina said angry.

"Watch a movie with me."

"Excuse me?"

"A movie. Watch a movie with me and I will leave."

"I try to kill you and you ask to watch a movie with me?"

"That was a long time ago. A lifetime ago."

Tears filled Regina's eyes. "So it's true. I actually tried to kill you?!"

Emma reached out to steady a shaking Regina. "Hey. I am fine. Please just trust me." Regina looked Emma in the eyes. "Do you trust me?" She whispered.

"I tried to hurt -"

"I trust you! Do you trust me?" Regina nodded. "Watch a movie with me?"

Regina didn't understand but she nodded. She was led to the family room by Emma's hand. Once they were there, Emma sat Regina on the couch. She walked over to Henry's movie stand. "A cartoon?"

"Just give me a minute." Emma said looking through the DVD collection.

"I just said that I knew I tried to kill you at some point and you want to watch a cartoon with me?" Regina was now sounding aggravated.

Emma not paying the mayor any attention announced. "Ah, here it is." She quickly removed the movie from its case. "Hang on." Emma left the room as the previews started only to return minutes later with popcorn.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you some crazy lady that I don't know about?"

Emma sat on the couch next to Regina. "I am your son's mother and your...friend. I am your friend, so have some popcorn and watch the movie."

Regina looked at Emma like she had two heads. "You ARE a crazy woman aren't you?" Emma smiled sarcastically as the movie started. "What are we watching anyway."

Emma looked over at Regina to gage her response. "Snow White."


End file.
